


lavaliere

by laedymoonarchive



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:27:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26264197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laedymoonarchive/pseuds/laedymoonarchive
Summary: --- this is a repost of a fic originally published on my tumblr. i no longer use it and am slowly getting rid of my posts, so everything i've written is being archived here ---summary: you and brian discover some alternate uses for the choker he bought you for your birthday.warnings: smut, choking (not much), dom brian, sub reader, teasing, swearing, unprotected sex, little bit of fluff.wordcount: 1.5k
Relationships: Brian May & Reader, Brian May/You
Kudos: 5





	lavaliere

**Author's Note:**

> \--- this is a repost of a fic originally published on my tumblr. i no longer use it and am slowly getting rid of my posts, so everything i've written is being archived here ---
> 
> summary: you and brian discover some alternate uses for the choker he bought you for your birthday.
> 
> warnings: smut, choking (not much), dom brian, sub reader, teasing, swearing, unprotected sex, little bit of fluff.
> 
> wordcount: 1.5k

the choker brian got you for your birthday is far too extravagant to be in-keeping with your fairly tight, uni student/aspiring rockstar budget. but you let it slide, because like you said, the thing is damn magnificent.

sparkly and silver but not teetering anywhere near gaudy. elegant and dripping in allure. from the second you saw it lying in it’s velvet casing, to the first time brian secured it around your neck while you sat in bed opening presents, you swooned over the (falsely) sophisticated aura it gave you.

you’d taken it off for breakfast in bed, and for the lovely, lazy sex that followed. “i’ll wear it out to dinner. keep it safe until then.” you’d told brian.

now, dressed to the nines in your favourite slinky black slip and heels, all that’s missing is the necklace.

“bri,” you call from in front of your mirror.

“love?” brian emerges from the bathroom, adjusting the buttons of his pinstriped jacket.

you pinch the chokers ends between your fingers and hold it up. “could you? i can’t quite get the clasp.”

“‘course.” brian takes it gently in his delicate hands, pushing at your waist to get you to turn around. you oblige, enjoying the soft tickle of his long fingers on the nape of your neck.

“it’s so lovely.” you murmur as brian fumbles with the clasp.

“ _yeah_.” is it just you, or does he sound a little breathless? “lovely.”

he’s taking a while, perhaps your hair’s in his way. you pull it over your shoulder, tilting your head to look at brian. “alright?”

brian clears his throat, and the pull on your neck lessens as he secures the necklace into place.

“sorry love. there you go.” he brushes his hands on the legs of his pants and turns back to the bathroom, muttering something about how you’ve really got to go in the next two minutes.

“thanks.” you say softly. perhaps it’s just your imagination; over active from this morning and hyped up with the excitement of your birthday, but you could _swear_ brian’s breathing was heavier than usual fanning across your skin. that his deft fingers could’ve secured that clasp far quicker. that he was a _tiny bit hard_ into the back of your thigh. but before you have time to address it, he’s pulling you out to the cab.

“you right, brian?” roger eyes your boyfriend with amusement. he doesn’t respond, his gaze trained lustily on your delicate finger dragging the diamond-dipped choker back and forth on your neck.

“bri.” deaky gives him a whack on the shoulder, startling him from the semi-trance you had him under.

“sorry?” brian’s cheeks flush under his curtain of curls.

freddie’s eyes flick from you, innocently tapping at your collar bones, to brian, strategically placing his hands over his crotch. “if you two need to head home for a birthday shag, you have my blessing.” he smirks crudely _. ever the enabler_.

“piss off,” brian mutters, but clearly, he’s taking the suggestion into consideration. he’s antsy. won’t stop drumming on the table, sipping his drink even though there’s nothing left, shaking your chair with his tapping foot.

with another few tugs on your necklace, he’s slapping a twenty pound note on the table and pulling you out the door, resolutely ignoring the cheers of freddie, rog and john.

luckily the restaurant’s only a few blocks away from your flat. you don’t know if you could’ve lasted an entire, tense cab trip.

the walk back is silent and buzzed and brian _won’t fucking slow down._

but as soon as the door to your apartment’s swung open, you break the silence.

“couldn’t take your eyes off my neck tonight, could you love?” you say as brian flings down his keys.

“i was admiring the necklace.” he’s already shrugged off his jacket.

you snort. “that right?”

“it’s not like you were any fucking help. teasing me like that. making me hard in front of my mates.” brian pins you against the wall, a thigh between your already shakey legs.

you bite back a whimper, smirking instead. “‘m sorry.”

“fucking brat,” brian says with a chuckle, though his grip on your waist tightens in tandem. “clothes off. except for that bloody necklace.”

brian follows you to the bedroom at a leisurely place as you pull your dress over your head. by the time he’s caught up with you, it lies in the corner of the room, joined by your knickers and heels.

you make your eyes wide, pout your lips as brian approaches, towering over you from your spot on the bed. he runs a finger over your necklace.

“little fucking minx, aren’t you?”

“yeah.” you reply softly.

“want me to return the favour? tease you a bit, love?”

“please.” you mutter breathily. _god_ , you’re _painfully_ wet, and brian’s barely laid his hands on you.

brian delivers a slap to your thigh, coaxing your legs open. he kneels between them and hastily begins marking your thighs. you can feel him smirking into your skin with every whimper that escapes your mouth as he continues to ignore the slick gathering at your cunt.

his aquiline nose nudges your clit as he refocuses the ministrations of his tongue on your entrance. under his mouth, you’re a mess of whines and moans, hips snapping desperately despite brian’s arm slung forebodingly over your waist.

“shit, please brian.” you whine as he drives you to the edge once again, only to let your high lull.

brian emerges from your thighs with slicked lips. “you’re not going to cum until i fuck you, okay?”

you nod, desperate for the steady hum between your legs to abate.

“like the sound of that love? want to cum ‘round my cock while i put that choker to good use?”

your heat aches with anticipation as brian sheds his clothes, giving his pretty cock a few strokes.

you let out a whine at the sight, ready to sob with how badly you want to be fucked.

brian chuckles, alining himself with your entrance and bucking inside of you hard enough and fast enough to have you seeing stars.

fuck, _fuck._ you already know you’re not going to last long, his cock stretching you deliciously while his fingers toy dexterously with your clit.

“so fucking tight for me,” brian pants as he thrusts into you. the volume of your moans turns ungodly when he reaches for your choker, gathering the slack in his palm until it’s a little more than snug around your neck. just when you think he’s about to give it a tug, he seems to change his mind, instead gripping your hips with both of his hands.

you pant, a little incoherent for the way he’s still thrusting into you. “what’re you-”

brian cuts you off as he pulls you up suddenly, rolling over so you’re on top of him, riding his cock. “had a better- _fuck_.” he stutters as you clench around him at the new sensation. “had a better idea.”

brian hooks a finger through the choker from underneath, and it’s then you realise with a whimper what he’s doing - using the choker as leverage to guide you up and down on his cock.

“fuck, you’re tight,” brian mutters. you can tell he’s close - each tug of the choker now accompanied by his hips jerking to meet yours. with the next pull, you let your palms drop to his chest, the new angle serving your g-spot _perfectly_.

brian reaches between you to twist at your clit, and with his other hand sinching the necklace deliciously tight, you come with a cry.

brian bucks inside you a few more times, shooting his load against your sensitive walls just before you collapse on his chest. you can feel your mess beneath you - brian’s hip bones are slick with it - but you’re too fucked out to move.

“jesus christ,” brian pants. he lifts you gently off his cock. “hands down, best purchase i ever made.”

you laugh softly, curling into his side. “that your plan all along, then?”

brian chuckles. he drops his hand to trace shapes along your bare back. “not quite. although, i was thinking we needed something to give my hand a break.”

“not my fault it fits so perfectly.” you drape his fingers over your neck, as if to demonstrate.

brian shifts next to you with a slight groan. “don’t you get me goin’ again, love. we’ve got a show tomorrow. actually need a bit of shut eye tonight.”

“i’ll let you sleep,” you drop his hand. “if-”

“ _ah, fuck me_ ,” brian mutters.

you chuckle. “ _if_ , you wear this on stage tomorrow night.” you unclasp your necklace, dangling it in front of brian. “i like the idea of you thinkin’ of me up there.”

he shakes his head amusedly, cursing under his breath. “you _want_ to send your boyfriend on stage with a raging hard on?”

“i’ll take of it for you after.”

brian mutters something to the effect of _“you are a fuckin minx, aren’t ya?”_ and plucks the necklace from your hand. “well, at least we know fred will approve.”


End file.
